beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Young Mako
Please help me out I hv been kickbanned frm the chat due to some misunderstanding. Please help me :'( Theacetiger 07:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Blog Yep, and sorry I had to leave the nchat, I had to sleep sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) IRC Come chat at the IRC with me, Max and Ed :D Click! Now! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I'll come back on soon. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please remember to put your signature after your messages on talk pages. It's simple! Just click the button that looks like this: . Thank you for your co-operation. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Sorry, I had to leave. We can chat now if you want. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry I was really busy we can chat now if you want, sorry. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You can return to IRC now. Get your game on! 00:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Time for a new Blog! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Team Gan Gan Galaxy Well, this is something weird, but Team Gan Gan Galaxy is almost empty. I can't believe that the main team page for Metal Fusion is so bad, I mean, look at Bladebreakers. We could make that page better. Please help. 3... 2... 1... Let it Rip! Max042599 11:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, read it please. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, come chat with us. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It works now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) London? I went to Strasbourg, on the France/Germany border. Anyway, I'll chat when I can, which isn't right now :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Please come to Beyblade wiki chat! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sorry forgot Jkbeybattlez 14:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC)jkbeybattlez Signature Could you please start using your signature? "from Desboy96" doesn't count as there isn't a timestamp or a link and just leaving a message, like you did on my message, definately doesn't count! If you're struggling I'll make you a signature that you can use as a imprint. It's not only you that we're enforcing it on, everyone is recieving the treatment. Thanks --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Want me to help you make a personal signature and get you used to it? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New blog, Must read! We're gunna start enforcing a rule! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? I wanna help you with your signature. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des wanna Chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Wanna Chat, Des? :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Des, come back! Your not blocked anymore! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des! I'm back, wanna Chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye Des you are very nice and Have a good time with your bey Bye! Blog New Blog You gotta read it. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Des for leaving you on chat my cp Glitched out Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 07:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Was I banned? Max042599 23:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, let's wait, man I hate glitches, should we go to IRC? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well you waited all this time I left, just to tell me to come back, I would have come before if you told me, but now my mom is gonna use the cp, so you just wasted your time, telling me to come back, plus your sig doesn't even work. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, don't expect me to come to Chat anymore, I'm done with it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, buy you waited 1 hour to tell me to come back, and I can't take anymore of this drama, I will still be editing just not Chat anymore. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I'm not coming back to Chat, besides you have Callum you should be fine without me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you wrote ' but anyway, forget about me. Besides what I don't like is that whenever someone is sad or something I am there to help them, but when I am sad or something no one says "Ed come back to Chat we wanna help you" or helps me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you guys actually thought I was annoyed with you guys, I bet all of you were backsassing me, well I for one don't care, because I am never coming back to Chat, period. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but my answer is all plain no, it will be better if I don't come to Chat so I don't start friendships because there is always drama and I don't want to be a part of that, I'm doing you a favor, you still have Manaphy and FB and Callum and Gingka and Blitz etc. I'm not everyone's friend, I'm just a kid, don't worry, you'll soon be back to normal, so go hang out with your friends, you should be with them and not me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 04:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Let's just end this, I know how much I am a friend to you, but I am not your best friend, I'm just a kid, I'm 13 and you're 15, in real life, we would not be friends, you have other great friends and I don't want drama, go talk with your friends, In a few days or so, I'll mean nothing anymore, I'll be just a kid, I know you will get better, this is it, period, I am not leaving the wiki, I'm leaving Chat, plus it's not you, it's me, go hang out with your friends, you don't need me, now let's drop it, bye and take care Desmond. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 04:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't chat anymore could you help me solve this problem.-Ryu Takashii (your buddy) DES! COME HERE, NOW! W E NEED YOU! DO IT. NOW! Get your game on! 22:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok, I know what it's like but I'll be setting of soon, also DM is not really doing much... Sorry, any text I enter in chat won't send as I'm using rubbish Opera on my iPhone :/ Hope you're enjoying yourselves and I'll see if I can get chat to work tomorrow. See ya Desy-mumu! :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] When i said inside i meant outside it was a mistake. And your bey did hit mine Hey can I get unblocked on chat ? I take it Ed forgot to unblock me... Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 18:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I have problems around the house, I have to stop putting my anger on you, I'm sorry, go on and Chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ever wonder, if the g in Da Xiang could be silent, so should we change it? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ignoring me huh, keep it up and see where that gets ya, I have a lot of things I could say about you right now, but I probably should'nt. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You have time to edit Fanon, but no edit here? Wow, that's pretty smart of you. *snickers* [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Why stop there? You should be making more edits, see this is why you will truly never become a full-fledged admin here. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but since I keep ranting on you, maybe I'm not good enough to be your friend because nobody does this, I'm really sick, I am cold, I might have a fever and I feel tired, I don't know what to do anymore, I have to stop this, so I'm sorry for what I did, I'll stop being your friend, if it'll make you feel any better, sorry Desboy96. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess my aplogy is stupid ok then, I'll stop ranting on you and stop being your friend because it'll make you happy, sorry for all I did, I hope you take care. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You're right, they were hurtful, the only reason I was like that was because I was sick and stupid. I wish I could do something for you, but I was a b**** and I am really sorry, so until you get healed from what I said, I'll think on now I could be a better friend than how a dumb guy I was. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Des i got to know from hunter and Miranda that you helped them with their Mars and Andromeda bey, i want help with my Performance Tip and Special Move, iv done the rest with Hunter, beybladefanon.wikia.com/Origin_Apollo feel free to edit Duncan Ravenclaw 08:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey Des, i was wonderin why you kept making it Da Xian Wang, when in the american dub, it sounds kinda like Da Shian, i know this is why you blocked me but i'm just wondering. Not Cool Why the h*ll are you bullying DarkusMaster84? You even Kickbanned him! For nothing! Ninja`s are wicked! 14:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Des! Where should me you and Gingka ganna go? Oh, come back, Des. Please? You was a great user like many. Look, just come, please? We still have Beyblade Answers chat... ...and your not gunna abandon your Fanon, are you? You created that place! Think of the good times here... ...just, come back, please? Look, Blitz made a Wiki and is trying to get chat. * XXBlitzUnicornoXx man , we need to get to Des! *See! Even he wants you back! *Blitz's Wiki: OfficialBeyblade Here's the link. *So, why won't you come back. *Go see FB, Manaphy, Hunter, Gundom, Damian... *The Wiki's gunna go quiet... *...think of your Beys... -Gingka and Co. 20:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, you didn't make Fanon, did you. But you know alot so please come back? -Gingka and Co. 20:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well Be that as it may, you don't deserve that right, plus Blitz doesn't even deserve to be a Chat Mod because he wasn't here long enough and doesn't even have that many edits. Plus you still don't deserve to be an admin, do all you want, I'll just keep taking them, cause you don't deserve it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I never said you made Blitz a Chat Mod, I am fit to lead, unlike you. Fine keep your powers, your still not gonna be counted as an official admin anyway. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Then stop responding, I'm only responding to tell you to stop. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you please unblock me? I promis I'll be goode. Meeting Um, just wanted to remind you that this Saturday, @ 12:00 PST, we will have a meeting in Beyblade Wiki Chat, all admins must be there, I may or may not be there, and it'll discuss weather Beyblade Wiki can become an affiliate of the WBO, DranzerX13 and Kai-V will be there... so yeah, please try to make it, thanks. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You two can't avoid each other, you're on the same wiki. Maybe it's better if you aren't friends but you can still talk to each other in a business way and maybe joke about slightly. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 10:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Desboy its been a long time no see .I wont be online often so if you want to talk to me go to my user page .Bye for now :D. Happy Anniversary! Happy 100 day anniversary Des! :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 10:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy 100th Anniversary Happy 100th day Anniversary! (Manaphy told us on chat! XP) -Gingka and Co. 11:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy 100th Anniversary.Here is a cake for you.:D 4everNura 12:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Uuuh , hey Hey Desboy96 I am from Bakugan Wikia and Joined the chat the other day to talk to you about DarkusMaster84 but you kickbanned me so I ask , please , that you undo my kickban . Thank you very Much Charles Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 09:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Calling your attention! Hello , is there anyone there ? I have left at least two messages and you haven't responded , so could you please at least tell me why you won't unban me ? Thank-you in advance , Charles Stanley Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 18:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i want to make a signature. Not like my catchphrase though but like a sign. Can you help me? A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! -Dan of Aquos, August 30, 2011 Des whats this category Balance type special move starblastattack probably some anon did it, delete it plz Duncan Ravenclaw 14:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you possibly come on chat, im getting bored there? Duncan Ravenclaw 14:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Umm can you reply to me on the chat i think your cool and i NEED your autograph. Draciel DX 04:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bro talk to me on chat as soon as u can i need to tell u somethin so get on ASAP. (I think ur at school but idk) aight so yah chat. *HM1998* 17:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I can't chat anymore.can you help me?4everNura 11:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) des sorry about before, i was honestly joking and i hope we can still be friends OK? please contact me on my page as soon as you get this AAAAAHHHHHH! Can't get to chat. :( Any other ways to get there? It won't load up. -Gingka and Co. 13:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me ? i made a page called "Gravity Percival DB145WD" but i cant fond it i went to my computer history to go back to it and when i click on it ,it said not able to find ... so can you help me find it and tell me why i cant find it i made that cuz i have a mooded bey call Gravity Percival DB145WD(gravity perseus perseus145wd ) and it took me an hour to make that page and i cant find it :{ ~ Donnie Ashley THERE'S A HAKER ON THE LOOSE! We've just had the WIKIpolice on chat with us about a haker. The haker haked Blitz's account. He traked down this haker and said it's DarkusMaster84. The police also said there's a second haker. Keep safe. -Gingka and Co. 18:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Trade? Hi Des, I was wondering if you would be able to trade your ray striker. All I really want off it is the face bolt, energy ring, and fusion wheel, if you will I will give you 3 complete beys, all very good. There names are: Lightning L-drago, rock scorpion, and rock gasher, And remember all I want are those three parts. Message me back if you can trade. Prismjk809 21:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Its me We like really need to talk. Whats up. Ik somethings wrong. Talk to me *HM1998* 21:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Please Can someone un chat ban me now?Saturoda 00:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Reason I got banned for a glitch, I couldn't tell anyone that it was a glitch because I was at back to school night. I came back and found out I was banned.Saturoda 00:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Hey im sorry for leaving chat suddenly but my cp crashed Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 05:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Des can you come to Chat real quick, I have something very important to tell you so please come, it is very serious. --[[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']](Talk to Me!) 00:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I trashed B-Dapedia Des, they were talking sh!t and I didn't know. What I typed was basicly exactly what manaphy and them were saying about it on BBW Chat... Sorry Man... [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Watch Your']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Back, My']] - Bot - 02:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm Tyler aka the biggest TSUBASA fangirl you'll EVER meet! I'd love to become friends! Do you like fan fiction? I LOVE BEYBLADE 05:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Leader Board' You'd betta watch out, Des. I'm at the point where I get to overtake you. We're clashing 10th... I thought I tell you, lol. ;) I shall ovetake you! (No lie) -Gingka and Co. 12:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Too late, taking over Tripod. XP Tought I might tell ya, lol. -Gingka and Co. 13:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) can u unban me from the chat? I wasn't going to troll on it. D: No kidding DarkNovaX 15:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Des, Noticed you're online. Can you see if you can get into chat? Some users have been reporting problems getting into chat, including Gingka and Co., Might be a bug again but I can get in perfectly. Would you mind trying? Thanks --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 14:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Every1 has their beys registered except me. So can you plz re-register me and put my stats so I can battle. Plzzzzzz. Okay, Catch you later :3 --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hey des come on to chat We need to talk. Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 07:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) des plz let me back on chat i didnt know that was official name i changed it back plz des answer me im sorry for dashan i didnt know and is it true that your retiring thats what manahappys blog page says Thanks Thanks for KB'ing me. you see, I have a problem with not focusing on school..... ShadowJade 18:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC)